Separated by Destiny, United by Blood
by breadwitharrows9
Summary: An accident separated a family but united another. Now, years after, where are these families? What are the odds of the story of this two families collide again? When God takes away from you everything you could have wished for, is revenge the most easy way to get it back? Katniss and Peeta, Annie and Finnick, Gale and Madge, Cato and Clove, Glimmer and Marvel.
1. An afternoon that we'll never forget

_**District 12**_

_**Saturday, 16th August 1986**_

_It was a hot summer afternoon, which most people would suppose was the perfect time to socialize with their families and just laugh and chill out a little. But not everyone in District 12 could think that way. Not everyone could be able to say that they had family to socialize with, to laugh with, to chill out with. Not because they didn't have anyone who loved and cared about them, but because life isn't fair sometimes, because life takes away from you the most important things that you can ever have, that you can ever care about._

_That's the case of Fabian Reynder and his wife, Linda Reynder. One year before, she gave birth to a beautiful girl giving her the name of Glimmer. They were very happy because finally they could extend their family. But two weeks earlier, the baby was taken from this world. They were both devastated and the funeral was realized last week. Today, they're currently in the cemetery, Linda crying and sobbing in Fabian's arms._

_"Why… w-why d-did God t-take away-y o-our d-daught-ter" she says, sobbing harder. Fabian rubs the small of her back, trying to calm her down._

_"Maybe He has another plans for her" Fabian replies. He has always been the calm one in the worst situations, always believing in God and always trying to find a reason for everything._

_"No! He shouldn't take away our daughter! We never did anything wrong! Why us?!" Linda shouts in irritation while standing up._

_"Linda, calm down" Fabian says, right before Linda falls to his arms again, crying and sobbing uncontrollably. He strokes her hair "Shhh, everything's gonna be fine, don't worry honey, shhh"_

_After a few minutes of crying and sobbing, Linda seems to calm down a little, looking at her daughter's grave with glassy eyes._

_"We should get going now" Fabian says, standing up and grabbing Linda's arm so that she follows him._

_"NO! I don't want to leave her Fabian, you can't make me" she screams, grabbing for dear life to a tree next to Glimmer's grave. Fabian sighs and tries to get his wife to let go of the tree "Come on Linda, there's nothing we can do to bring her back, and staying here is not going to help at all, please try to be a little bit more rational" he says, finally making her let go of the tree onto her feet "Let's go home honey" she holds his arm for support and finally starts walking towards their car. With another whimper, she enters their car, her body being present, but her mind always with her daughter… always._

* * *

_Since it was a lovely afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen decided that it was the perfect opportunity to go by the river have a picnic and spend time with their daughters. They packed up a few food, a towel, cups, forks and knives, a parasol, four beach chairs and two buoys. They put everything in their car and started driving to the river, which has the forest near him. It's quite a long trip, more or less fifteen minutes to get there, but it's totally worth it since they do not get out of the neighbourship frequently._

_During almost half of the trip everything was fine, everyone singing along the radio, laughing and joking. But things start to startle a little when their two daughters start arguing over a doll_

_"Can you borrow me your doll?" Petunia asks, looking down at her ugly doll and feeling a little angry for cutting its hair and painting its face with the markers._

_"Why don't you play with your own doll?" Katniss asks back, looking at her sister's doll and then to her sister._

_"Because mine's ugly and yours is beautiful and I like it" Petunia answers._

_"Well, it's your entire fault, you shouldn't have cut its hair and paint its face" Katniss holds her brunette doll tighter to her little chest, stroking its brown hair._

_"You have to share! It's what mom and dad always tell us!"_

_"You're saying it as if you share everything with me!" Katniss says sticking her tongue to her sister. Petunia gets angry and grabs her sister's braid, pushing it. Katniss lets out a whimper and Mrs. Everdeen turns around and slaps slightly Petunia's hand._

_"Petunia! What are you doing?" she says with a frown. She's already used to the fights between her two daughters, that's why she didn't turn around earlier, but they never had hurt each other physically._

_"Katniss doesn't want to share her doll with me! You always said we should share!" the little girl says._

_"Where's your doll?" Mrs. Everdeen asks._

_"Here" Petunia shows her mom her doll and then throws it away to the ground._

_"You shouldn't have done that to your doll, now you don't like it and want to play with your sister's. It's a lesson to you, next time don't ruin your things" Mrs. Everdeen finishes, turning around again._

_"You say that because you like more of Katniss" Petunia shoots back, crossing her arms and tugging herself farther into her seat. Mrs. Everdeen looks at the girl with disbelief and then takes away her doll "I like you both the same! Now you're grounded"_

_Petunia pouts and sticks her tongue out to her mother's back making Katniss gasp._

_"Now, now girls, you shouldn't fight so much, you're sisters after all" Mr. Everdeen says, never taking the eyes off the road "Let's get this mood up a little" he increases the volume of the radio and starts singing along, making Mrs. Everdeen and Katniss smile and sing along, only Petunia continues pouting for the rest of the trip._

_When they arrive the river, they take everything out of the car and head over to a place next to a river._

_"Girls, go play a little, while me and mom put everything here for us to eat" Mr. Everdeen tells his daughters._

_"Okay" Katniss says back, looking around to see where her sister went She sees her sitting in a small rock and goes by, sitting next to her "Do you want to play with me?" she asks._

_"No" Petunia answers "Only if you give m your doll"_

_"I can't do that!"_

_"Then go away" Katniss hesitates a little, making Petunia shout "Go away!" Katniss does as she's told and runs away to a place really near to the river. Petunia looks over at her and, when she spots her sister distracted, looking at a flower, she runs to her and tries to take away her doll. Katniss fights back and they separate the head of the doll from its body "Look what you did!" Petunia screams, pushing her sister to the river. Katniss holds onto Petunia and they both fall into the river, its dangerous flow pushing them away from land "DAD!" they both scream. Mr. Everdeen looks up from what he was doing and his eyes widen when he sees his two girls fighting against the flow. He stands up quickly and followed by his wife, runs to the river, plunging into it. He swims as faster as he can to reach his daughter's who are still screaming for him. Mrs. Everdeen is in land, tears running down her cheeks "KATNISS! PETUNIA!" she screams desperately. Since she's eight months pregnant, she can't help her husband._

_Mr. Everdeen continues swimming and finally reaches for Katniss "Honey, hold my hand" he instructs her, making her hold his hand obediently. He swims to a close rock, putting Katniss safely in it. Once he's sure Katniss is okay, he turns his attention to Petunia, swimming again to reach her. When he finally makes it, he holds his daughter up to a tree branch. She holds onto it and he lets go "Sweetie, don't let go, climb i-" that's when it happens, the flow was dragging him and he hit his head in a rock, everything around him turning black._

* * *

_The police is on the local, looking for the two girls and the man. Once Mrs. Everdeen didn't see them anymore, she ran to her purse and called them. Right now, two officers are making her questions about what happened and the rest are still searching for the people missing. Mrs. Everdeen is trying as hard as she can to answer the questions but is always looking towards the river, hoping to see one of the three coming back to her. Once she sees the boat arriving with a little girl trembling, her braid disfigured, she runs towards the river "Katniss!" she screams to her daughter, opening her arms for the little girl, who runs happily to her mother's arms._

_The searches continue, and they eventually find Mr. Everdeen's body. When they transport Mrs. Everdeen to the local, Katniss finds herself all alone again and asks "Where's my mom"_

_"She went to a place, she'll be right back, don't worry dear" a police officer answers her, stroking her hair._

_Mrs. Everdeen arrive to the local and when she sees the white fabric covering her husband's dead body, she jumps off the boat and hugs tightly the corpse, crying and sobbing hard._

_"Where's my other daughter?!" she asks, between sobs._

_"We didn't find her yet" the commandant answers, his eyes apologizing. She cries and cries with her husband in her arms._

* * *

_Petunia climbed the tree as she was told but on her way through the rocks she slipped and hit her head in a rock, passing out._

* * *

_Fabian and Linda Reynder made their way back to their house, Linda still whimpering all the way, looking down at her hands. That is, until Fabian pushes the brake, stopping the car. She looks up and sees the motive why he stopped. A beautiful girl stood in the middle of the road, looking with wide eyes at them. But wasn't the girl who surprised her; it was the state that she was in. Two blond braids to the sides, a dripping dress and cuts and bruises all over her body. The thing that stood out the most for her was the flower that she was holding… a petunia…_

_Linda climbed out of the car, undressing her coat and running towards the girl, putting it in her shoulders "Honey, what are you doing here?" she asks, looking at the girl, who looked confused as ever._

_"Where are your parents" Fabian asked. The girl still didn't respond, she just looked at them, a confused expression on her face._

_"Come on honey" Linda says, dragging the girl into the car._

_"Linda, what are you doing?" Fabian asked, perplexed._

_"I'm taking her with us and you don't have a say on this" she closes the door and Fabian enters the car too._

_"What about her parents, they must be looking for her? We should take her to the police station" he states._

_"No way, her parents mustn't care about her, don't you see how she is? With this bruises all over her body"_

_"Still, she doesn't belong to us, this is kidnapping!"_

_"Just start the car, let's get out of here" Fabian sighs and starts the car, knowing that everything that he could say was not enough to stop this crazy act. After a few moments of silence, Linda speaks_

_"Maybe God gave her to us as a sign. Maybe He is sorry for taking Glimmer away from us"_

_"Don't put God onto this Linda, we both know you don't meant it"_

_"I'm going to name her Glimmer, just like our daughter, I'm telling you, this is a gift from God, telling us that taking Glimmer away was a mistake" Fabian lets out a long, exasperated sigh. He just hopes they won't regret this one day._

_And this day will forever remain on the history of these two families, for two completely different motives._

**A/N: So, this is my new story, I hope you like it :) **

**All credits go to **Suzanne Collins.

**R&R please : D**


	2. The most expected arrival

**Hey guys, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it :D All credits go to Suzanne Collins.**

**I would like to thank ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear for being my first review and Guest, who unfortunately I don't know who it is, and tell you that I've already decided that it will have Cato and Clove, I really like them too :)**

**Enjoy,**

**breadwitharrows9**

Capitol

Present days

"Katniss, let's get going" Mrs. Everdeen shouts from downstairs.

"I'm coming" Katniss picks up her purse, keys and puts her phone in her jeans pocket. She runs out of her room and goes downstairs "I'm ready" she looks around "What about Prim?"

"She went to the bathroom, she'll be right back" Mrs. Everdeen answers while putting some things she needs into her purse. Katniss goes to the kitchen, picks up an apple and gives it a bite. She leans in the counter, looking to the ceiling and thinking for a bit about how her life is right now. She and her mother opened up a restaurant and a pharmacy in this last 3 years, since Katniss is a degree in management consulting. She manages more the restaurant since Mrs. Everdeen passes more time in the pharmacy, therefore being the one who manages more the pharmacy. But they still manage everything together.

Primrose Everdeen was born in 23rd September 1986 and is Katniss' younger sister. She's 25 years old, being 6 years younger than Katniss. She's a real sweet person and likes to help everyone. She helps out in the restaurant but prefers working in the pharmacy since she is more alike her mother. They moved to the capitol 25 years ago, after the accident by the river. Their mother still believes Petunia's alive and that someday she'll come back to them. After all this time, Katniss still feels guilty about her sister's disappearance and her father's death; she thinks that if she had borrowed her doll to her sister, her father would still be alive and her sister would still be here with them. Everyone says it wasn't her fault, that she had a point, but she feels like they only say that so that she doesn't feel guilty about the whole situation. If she could go back to that day she would have landed her doll, she would have preferred it was her missing and not her sister, she would have done anything to have both her father and sister back… but unfortunately, she can't change the past…

"Katniss, did you hear me?" Prim's voice brought her back to reality "Please, tell me you're not thinking about-" Prim examines her older sister and frowns, her blue eyes shining with worry "Katniss, you have to stop feeling guilty about that, it was not only your fault, it was Petunia's too, she shouldn't have pushed you into the river" Prim smiles at her "Now come on, today's a beaaaaaauuutiful daaayyyyyyy" she sings "Looks like someone's coming baaaaack" Prim hurries back to the living room giggling and leaving a blushed Katniss on the kitchen.

"Like you should talk" Katniss follows her to the living room and picks up her purse, putting it in her shoulder.

"Rory never leaved me here, so yeah, I should totally talk" Prim opens the door "Now come on, we're running late" she steps out the door onto the street, followed by Mrs. Everdeen who's still chuckling and Katniss who locks the door and goes to the car with them. She enters the driver sit, locks her seat belt and starts the car, driving off to the pharmacy. Once she leaves her mother and sister there, she goes to the restaurant. When she arrives, she enters a parking lot and parks her car.

* * *

"Hum… I don't know Madge, this seems wrong…" Annie says, looking over at her co-worker. They have checked this bills a hundred times and they still seem wrong. Every time they would count everything again, the result would be different from the previous one.

"Ugh, I'm tired of seeing these, they are always, and I mean ALWAYS wrong!" Madge throws her arms in the air in frustration.

"Can we stop for a little and just relax, maybe next time they will come out right" Annie suggests "Besides, it's already 10AM and I still didn't eat anything, I'm starving" Annie goes inside the kitchen and opens the fridge, searching for something to eat.

"Yeah, can you bring me an yogurt please" Madge calls out to Annie while picking up a pencil and preparing to start counting again.

"Okay" Annie picks up two yogurts and goes to the counter putting them there. She then goes to her purse and takes off a packet of cookies. She walks back to the counter, picks up the yogurts and walks out of the kitchen, leaning in next to Madge and giving her the yogurt.

"Thanks" Madge says, still looking at the papers "YES! Finally they coincide!" she says happily. She starts doing the counts for the third time since Annie went to the kitchen and when she finishes she sighs, relieved "I think they're finally right"

"Finally" Annie agrees, taking a sip of her yogurt. The bell of the restaurant rings, signaling that someone just walked in. They both stand up quickly and sigh in unison as they see is just Katniss.

"Good morning" Katniss greets them, walking in the office to put her purse down and then walking out, leaning next to them in the counter "What are you doing here already?" she asks with an eyebrow raised.

"We had to check out the bills, we didn't have time yesterday to do so" Annie answers, taking a cookie out and biting it.

"Oh, I see. You know that you could have done that later right?" Katniss asks, looking at her two friends.

"We know, but we rather do everything now so that later we don't need to stay here doing it" Madge replies, starting to arrange the papers, putting them in a drawer "The sooner the better"

"You could have told me to do it, you know that I wouldn't mind" Katniss says.

"Oh, we know, but today we didn't want to really bother you, since someone's arriving today" Madge and Annie wink at her, making Katniss blush and stick her tongue out at them.

"He wouldn't mind too, he knows how the business is by this time and he knows too that I like to help you guys as much as I can"

"We know that too, but, come on Katniss, you haven't saw him in five months, if Finnick was away all that time I would have died" Annie says with a horrific expression on her face, making Katniss and Madge laugh.

"Come on Annie, let's be honest here! For you to stay away from Finnick for the whole day is almost a miracle, much less staying away from him for five months! Or a week!" Madge said, giggling.

"Like you have much to say about it Mrs. Hawthorne! You and Gale are not that different!" Annie says and sticks her tongue out at her friend.

"Okay, it's easier to say that I'm the only one who can be away from her boyfriend more time" Katniss holds her hands out to sooth them. They look at each other and then burst out laughing.

"So, when does he arrive?" Madge asks wiping a tear away.

"I'm going to pick him up in the airport and I should get going…" Katniss looks at the clock in the wall to see that it's already half past ten "Now" she finishes, walking back in the office and picking up her purse.

"Tell him that we can't wait to see him!" Madge and Annie said at the same time, waving at Katniss.

"I will" she replies, running out of the restaurant to her car.

* * *

Katniss arrives the airport fifteen minutes after and gets out of the car, locking it. She starts walking to the big building standing in front of her, starting to get nervous by each step she gave, bringing her closer to him. She entered the airport and looked around, searching for the arrivals panel. She spotted it and saw that the flight from South Africa had arrived already. She ran her hands in her thighs to clean the sweat that was starting to form in them. She walked to the arrivals part and waited. Waited till she saw people coming out of the gate. She looked to see if she saw him and her heart dropped when she finally spotted him in the middle of all that people. He was a little thinner, had dark circles under his beautiful blue eyes showing that he didn't have much sleep while he was there. She finally looked him in the eye and saw him show her a big smile. She smiled back and started running towards him. She tried to form his name but she couldn't. When she finally made it, it came out as a whisper

"Peeta" she tossed herself in his arms, tears of joy and longing running in her face.

**A/N: Tell me what you're thinking by reviewing or PM me :)**


	3. Jackson's dinner? I'd rather be dead!

Capitol

Present day

In the Jackson's mansion everything was calm, the day was kind of hot, that's why Emily and Marvel were relaxing in the pool a little bit. They could do it, since it was their house and they didn't have anything better to do. Meanwhile, in the kitchen the employees were busy because today was a big day. Everything needed to be prepared for the dinner that Mr. and Mrs. Jackson were going to realize at the end of the day. They even hired professional cooks to prepare the buffet. The most expensive plates were to put in the table, with the silver cutlery to accompany it and the-

"Shit" Glimmer cursed as the china plate fell to the ground and shattered into small pieces.

"Glimmer, for God's sake, watch what you're doing!" Mrs. Reynder told her daughter while picking up a broom and cleaning the shattered plate. Glimmer shrugged, indifferent.

"Whatever, it's just a plate! I'm pretty sure they have much more from where that one came" Glimmer starts to wash the plates again, not listening to what her mother was telling her.

"Are you finished?" Glimmer says with boredom, yawning at her mother's behavior.

"Watch it young lady, I'm still your mother!"

"I wish you were NOT!" Glimmer shouts, making everyone in the kitchen look at them. Linda's mouth hangs open with disbelief. Glimmer looks at her with a frown

"Well, it's true, I wish you weren't, you don't understand! Any of you" Glimmer points to everyone who's watching them "understands" she finishes "I don't belong here! I should not be working here, this is not my place! I shouldn't be washing the dishes or sweeping the floor! I should be the one giving you orders, I" she points at herself "should be the one in the pool right now!" she takes off her apron and tosses it on the ground "I quit" she says, storming out of the room, leaving a perplexed and sad Mrs. Reynder behind, who finally collapses on the ground crying. Everyone in the kitchen runs up to her, sitting on her side, patting her back and trying to console her.

Katniss wakes up to the sound of birds chirping. She yawns and looks at the clock: 11h37AM. Her eyes widen and she gasps. How could have she slept till this late. She sits in her bed, with her bed sheets wrapped around her naked body. She looks at the other side of the bed and sees Peeta's still sleeping. She blushes when he turns around and wraps his arm around her waist, making her lay down again. She snuggles to his bare chest and closes her eyes for a little while, reliving what happened yesterday…

_Once she let go of Peeta she wiped away her tears and smiled at him. He smiled back and ran his thumb in her cheek._

"_I missed you so much" Katniss says, looking him straight in the eyes. He smiles sweetly at her and gently pecks her lips "Same here" he responds "But it was worth it, I'm not regretful for going in this volunteered mission you know. To see all those children smile again… I can't even explain it. But that doesn't mean I didn't think about you. That was almost impossible. If I was not working, I was always thinking about you… always" she looks down and blushes a little and when she looks up he kisses her with such passion that she tumbles back a little, but he holds her waist, pulling her closer to him. She kisses him back until they need to break up to breathe. They smile at each other again and Katniss grabs one of his bags to take it to her car but Peeta takes it away from her and starts walking. She runs after him_

"_Peeta! Come on, let me help!" she exclaims but he starts whistling to pretend he isn't listening. She sighs and walks with him to the car. When they finally drive off she asks what has been bothering her since she saw him again "What happened there? You're thinner and you don't seem to have had much rest there"_

"_It was kind of difficult for me to sleep, I was always worrying about everything… and the food there… well, let's say that we didn't have many and the one we had it wasn't… good" he says, chuckling a little "But it could have been worse" he shrugs and looks at Katniss, whose eyes are on the road. She looks at him and sees him looking at her. He looks out the window blushing a little "What about you?" he asks "How have you been? And the restaurant and pharmacy?"_

"_Everything has been perfect; the restaurant still has the same success as always. Oh, Madge and Annie said they couldn't wait to see you" he laughs_

"_I missed them very much too, not as much as you, but still" she blushes again and continues driving, not taking her eyes off the road "But you seem tired too, have you been sleeping well?"_

"_Hum… not really, I was really worried something would happen to you, every time I would close my eyes, I would dream about Petunia or about you, this last months more about you" she confesses._

"_Oh, I see. You know you shouldn't have worried so much"_

"_Yes I should, we couldn't even talk Peeta! What if something happened to you, uh? I don't want to lose another important person in my life!" Katniss parks the car to calm down a little, tears running down her face "I don't want to lose you as I lost my father or my sister! I don't know if I could live with that… I'm not prepared to suffer that much again…" she's sobbing now. Peeta holds her in his arms and strokes her hair "Shh, everything is okay, I'm here, safe, with you, I'm not leaving you Katniss, I promise" she looks up at him and he smiles down at her, wiping the tears away from her eyes "Now let's get going, you should go back to the restaurant"_

_Katniss nods and starts the car again, driving to the restaurant. When they finally arrive, they get out of the car and walk in. As they do so, they need to cover their ears because Madge and Annie squeal together and run to hug Peeta "OH MY GOD PEETA! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Madge says._

"_Yeah, I'm so glad you're fine!" Annie says, wiping a tear away. Katniss rolls her eyes at her two friends while smiling and walks in the office, followed by Peeta. Madge and Annie suggest they go wonder around for a while, reassuring Katniss they have everything under control. _

_They walk the rest of the day and when the night falls they go back to Katniss' apartment. When they come in, Peeta is almost tossed to the ground by Prim who squeals to, making Katniss laugh. Mrs. Everdeen hugs Peeta and welcomes him. He thanks and they go to Katniss' room. Peeta asks if he can stay the night and Katniss simply nods because she can't find the words since Peeta's so close to her. Her breath hitches in her throat when he leans and kisses her. They fall to the bed and then-_

Katniss shakes her head to clean the thoughts away from her head. She starts to get up but someone grabs her shoulder. She turns around to see Peeta smiling at her. She smiles at him too

"Morning" he greets her, his smile never fading.

"Good Morning" she answers back, getting up from the bed and walking to her closet, taking off underwear and clean clothes and walking in the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once she's done, she gets out and goes to the room, seeing that Peeta's already ready. He walks up to her and kisses her softly. She kisses back and then they break up. They enter the kitchen and greet Mrs. Everdeen, who is washing a few dishes

"Katniss, don't forget about tonight" Mrs. Everdeen remembers her "And you too Peeta"

"What about tonight?" Katniss asks.

"Tonight's the dinner in the Jackson's mansion" Katniss groans loudly and tosses herself in a chair. God, not tonight! She really wasn't in the mood to put up with the Jackson's. Besides, she reaaaaally didn't want to see Marvel anytime soon. After all, they had dated for a long time and the break up was not pretty. Besides, she wasn't in the mood for him flirting with everyone, including her.

**A/N: Thank you for reading :)**


	4. The dinner - part 1

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't do that!" Finnick screams and runs to the kid, holding him "Do you want to get hurt?" he asks. The kid shakes his head "Then don't do that anymore" Finnick let's go of the kid "Okay?" the kid nods and Finnick walks back to the lookout post.

"Hey Finn, you can get going now"

"Okay, thanks Steve" Finnick waves and walks to the male's balneary. He picks up a towel and walks in the shower to take a quick shower. Once he's done, he walks out and dries himself. He dresses and puts everything in his bag, putting it in his shoulder. He picks up his phone and dials Annie's number. After four beeps, Annie picks up "Hello?"

"Hey babe, sup?"

"Oh, hey Finn, everything's fine. How about you? Just got out of the pool, I guess"

"Yup, your favorite hero just saved the day!" Annie laughs on the other side of the phone, making Finn smile and chuckle a little too.

"Hey, don't forget about the dinner tonight, Katniss just called me to remember" Annie says. Finnick curses under his breath "I totally forgot that… Couldn't Katniss tell them I was sick and you were taking care of me… then we could do funniest things"

"Finnick!" Annie hisses, blushing furiously "Of course we have to go! You know how the Jackson's are about those things! Besides, you can see Peeta tonight, you didn't see him yesterday"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot Peeta's here. Can't wait to see him"

"Yeah, I know, now let me go, I have to go help Madge. Bye, love you"

"Love you too" Finnick replies before Annie hangs up.

* * *

"GALE! COME ON, WE'RE RUNNING LATE!" Madge calls out. She puts on some lip gloss and looks at herself in the mirror, fixing her long dress. Gale comes from upstairs running and buttoning his sleeve "Looking good" he says, winking at Madge who blushes.

"You don't look bad yourself" she walks up to him and makes the knot on his tie "When are you going to learn how to do this knot? I've already tried to teach it to you a million times!"

"How can I learn if when you're teaching me, I can only keep my eyes in you?"

"Aww" Madge says, pecking his lips softly so that she doesn't ruin her makeup "Besides, I don't even bother, I have you to help me out"

"Yeah, don't get too used to that" she says, slapping his chest lightly "Now come on, we're already late" Madge holds his tie and pushes him behind her to the door "Yes sir" he replies, chuckling.

* * *

Katniss and Peeta arrive to the party five minutes earlier. They get out of the car and look up to the mansion standing in front of them. Katniss rolls her eyes discretely when she hears Emily squealing her name. When Katniss turns around, Emily hugs her and gives her two kisses in each cheek. Katniss smiles at her, even though the last thing she feels for this girl is sympathy.

"Katniss, how lovely to see you" she says. Emily is, indeed a really beautiful girl with her brown curls and dark blue eyes. Today's she's wearing a long sleeveless dark blue dress, that accentuate her eyes and black stilettos.

"Can't say the same about you" Katniss mutters, covering what she said with a scoff. Peeta chuckles a little "What did you say?" Emily asks with a frown.

"Oh nothing, just saying how magnificent is to see you too" Katniss puts on her best fake smile, earning another one from Emily. She then turns her attention to Peeta.

"Mr. Mellark, welcome, I see you've already returned from your journey" Peeta takes her hand and kisses softly the top of it. Emily blushes furiously and Peeta responds "Thank you very much, Miss Jackson, yes, I returned yesterday" Emily wraps her right arm in Peeta's left one and starts walking with him. Peeta turns to face Katniss who's trying very hard not to laugh and mouths a "Help me!" making her finally burst into laughter.

"I would love to hear your experience there, it must have been really difficult" Emily says, still dragging Peeta away from Katniss.

"What's so funny?" someone behind Katniss asks. She turns on her heel and sees Cato and Clove holding arms and both with an eyebrow raised, which makes Katniss laugh harder. When she finally manages to calm down a little, she tries to explain "It's- it's Peeta, Emily Jackson just dragged him out of here and he was despairing to get away from her. You should have seen his face!" Katniss laughs a little again "Well, whatever. What about you guys? I didn't hear you arrive" she says.

"Well, as everyone else here, we really didn't want to come but then we thought: hey! I'm not in the mood to die today!" Clove explains, making Katniss shiver a little. It's obvious anyone wanted to come, but it's also obvious the rumors spread quickly.

"Yeah, I would rather be watching TV this exactly moment" Cato says, rolling his eyes "Stupid Jackson's" he mutters.

"Hey guys!" They hear four voices behind them. They turn around to see Finnick, Annie, Gale and Madge walking towards them. When they achieve them, they all greet each other.

"Hey, where's Peeta? I thought he was coming?" Finnick asks.

"Oh, he came, he just had a little… unexpected" Katniss says, chuckling. She hears someone call her name and turns around to see Peeta running towards them. When he arrives, he stumbles and sits in a bench close to them. When he finally catches his breath, he starts speaking "Never do- that again Katniss Everdeen! Do you know how hard is to get away from that mini-psycho? " he asks, making everyone laugh.

"There is our favorite baker boy" Gale says, patting Peeta's back.

"Oh, sorry guys, didn't see you" Peeta says, standing up and hugging everyone.

"So, how was Africa? I can see you're a little bit more tanned and thin blondie" Finnick states, checking his friend out.

"Well, it was kind of tough there, but let's not talk about it right now, I'll tell you other day" Peeta shrugs and looks over at the mansion. He spots Emily looking around and hides behind Katniss "Shh, I'm not here!" he says. Emily starts walking towards them "Have you seen Peeta?" she asks "I was talking to him and when I turned around to grab two glasses of champagne he disappeared!"

"Oh, we didn't see him" everyone says. Emily looks suspicious for a moment "Are you sure?" she asks. Everyone nods quickly and she turns on her heels and walks away. Peeta gets out from behind Katniss and sighs with relief "That was close" he states, making everyone else laugh.

* * *

Glimmer thought, if she wasn't serving at the dinner anymore, why not join it? She picked out her most beautiful dress and went to it. She's been there since it started at 8PM and has been enjoying it since then, till now. She looks at the clock, showing 11h43PM. She sighed and picked up another glass of champagne, walking absently through the crowd. She bumps into someone and tumbles back a little, a firm hand holding onto her arm "Are you okay?" a male voice asks. She looks up and is taken aback a little, he has the most gorgeous blue eyes she has ever seen. She shakes her head to clean her thoughts "Yes, I'm fine"

"Good" he answers "I'll be going then" he starts walking away when she calls him, asking his name.

"Mellark" he answers "Peeta Mellark" and with that, he walks away.

_Oh_, Glimmer thinks, _this one is so mine_.


	5. The dinner - part 2

"You have to be kidding me!" Katniss exclaimed, frustrated "No, this has to be a joke! It has to be! I can't believe they invited the President! I mean THE PRESIDENT!" everyone was with wide eyes looking at the president in a podium making a speech, which neither of them was listening to. They were truly shocked, they knew the Jackson's were crazy, but they didn't know they were that much.

"I'd rather not comment" Finnick says, closing his mouth and turning back to the others. They all agree and turn their attention to the speech.

"-so, I would like to thank the Jackson's for this lovely invitation and tell them I really appreciated it. To finish, I'd like to invite all of you to enjoy this fantastic dinner and have fun. Thank you very much" the president finishes, descending the stairs from the stage while everyone applauded. Katniss rolled her eyes and turned to her friends "I think I'm gonna puke"

Peeta approaches her and encircles her waist with his arm, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately on the lips. When they finally break up he asks "Better?"

"Much better" Katniss responds.

"Yeah, yeah guys, stop it" Gale says "We all know how much you love each other but honestly, I don't really want to see you two exchanging saliva, thank you" Katniss blushes a little "Shut up Gale" she says "While Peeta was gone, I had to see you guys 'exchanging saliva' lots of times" she uses air quotes in 'exchanging saliva' "Now it's my turn"

"Whatevs" Gale says and everyone else laughs. They hear Mrs. Jackson clearing her throat in the microphone and they turn their attention to her

"I would like to invite an old boys band to sing a little for us" Gale, Finnick, Cato, Rory and Peeta's jaws drop "Come on guys, we all want to hear you, it's been so long since last time. Please welcome 'The Tributes Victors'" she applauds and the spotlights all turn to the five. The close their mouths and try to smile a little. They walk to the stage and sit in the 5 chairs there positioned behind five microphones.

"Come on Peet, you're still the leader" Cato says through gritted teeth. Peeta looks at the other three guys and they all nod. He sighs and starts talking "Goodnight everybody, we are 'The Tributes Victors'. To tell the truth I'm a bit shocked by this, I didn't know, but you've got to improvise sometimes" the public laughs and all the girls at the dinner sigh lovingly "We're going to sing 'Summer Love'. I hope you like it" Peeta turns to the band and tells them to start playing the song.

_Cato:__  
__Yeah, ooh, oohooh  
Can't believe you're packin your bags__  
__Tryin so hard not to cry__  
__Had the best time and now it's the worst time__  
__But we have to say goodbye_

_Gale:__  
__Don't promise that you're gonna write__  
__Don't promise that you'll call__  
__Just promise that you won't forget we had it all_

_Peeta:__  
__Cause you were mine for the Summer__  
__Now we know its nearly over__  
__Feels like snow in September__  
__But I always will remember__  
__You were my Summer love__  
__You always will be my Summer love_

_Rory:_

_Wish that we could be alone now__  
__If we could find some place to hide__  
__Make the last time just like the first time__  
__Push a button and rewind_

_Finnick:__  
__Don't say the word that's on your lips__  
__Don't look at me that way__  
__Just promise you'll remember__  
__When the sky is grey_

_Peeta:__  
__Cause you were mine for the Summer__  
__Now we know its nearly over__  
__Feels like snow in September__  
__But I always will remember__  
__You were my Summer love__  
__You always will be my Summer love_

_Cato:__  
__So please don't make this any harder__  
__We can't take this any farther__  
__And I know there's nothin that I wanna change, change_

_All:__  
__Cause you were mine for the Summer__  
__Now we know its nearly over__  
__Feels like snow in September__  
__But I always will remember__  
__You were my Summer love__  
__You always will be my Summer love__  
__You always will be my Summer love__  
__You will always be my Summer love_

Everyone applauds and the girls go crazy, screaming for them. They thank and get up. Peeta starts walking but they all push him back, sitting him on the chair "Nah, nah, lover boy, you'll sing one alone" Cato says, smirking "But-" Peeta starts but Finnick cuts him off "No buts, now shut up and sing" they get out of the stage and Peeta sighs again. He tells the band the song he wants to sing and turns to the front again and closes his eyes.

_No, no, no, no, no__  
Uh, wait_

_You, gotta excuse me__  
You see I went looking for yesterday__  
That's where I think all the good memories of you and me, went, yeah__  
So I'm swimming in a sea of forgetfulness__  
Just to get a glimpse of the you I remember, damn_

_I miss you cause the one I'm lookin' at right now  
__She, looks just like, sounds just like, feels just like you  
__But I'm so confused cause she don't seem like you  
__So when I get there_

_I'll be drowning, drowning  
__I'll be drowning  
__In our memories  
__When I get there  
__I'll be drowning  
__I'll be drowning  
__I'll be drowning  
__In our memories  
__I rather be there than here_

_I, don't, want a life saver (No)  
__But let's just gonna save this love?  
__If it's not that leave me right here  
__Let me breathe in the moments I won't let go, of  
__I wish you'd get back to that girl  
__The one that I remember as my lover, damn_

_I miss her cause the one I'm lookin' at right now  
__She, looks just like sounds just like feels just like you  
__But I'm so confused cause she don't seem like you  
__So when I get there_

_I'll be drowning, drowning  
__I'll be drowning  
__In our memories  
__When I get there  
__I'll be drowning  
__I'll be drowning  
__I'll be drowning  
__In our memories_

_I rather be there than here_

_I rather be there than here  
__I rather be there than here  
__I rather be there than here  
__Than here_

_Than here_

Everyone's crying or whimpering and some of the girls even faint. Peeta thanks everyone and gets out of the stage, running back to Katniss, who's wiping away a few tears.

"Did you like it?" he asks, hugging her.

"I loved it" she says "You- uh… the song… well, did you- hum… were you talking about me?"

"What? No way, Katniss, I know you really well, of course it didn't have anything to do with you, I know you love me and I would still recognize you even if you were miles away from me" he says, hugging her tighter and stroking her hair "I love you"

"I love you too" she says.

* * *

Katniss is walking through the crowd, holding a glass with orange juice when she bumps into someone, almost dropping the liquid in her dress. She looks up and sees a girl with blond hair and blue eyes staring at her "I'm so sorry" Katniss apologies. She looks better at the girl, analyzing her features "Do we know each other?" Katniss asks, with a frown. She didn't know why but this girl looked so familiar… like they have already met before, maybe a long time ago.

"Sorry, you must be confusing me with another person. Now, if you'll excuse me" the girl walks away from Katniss, leaving her with a stupid face.

* * *

Glimmer sighs, relieved to get away from that girl. She looked kind of familiar too. Maybe she recognized her from another party where she had served people. If that girl had recognized her too, she could've told the Jackson's and she would have been screwed.

She really needed to be more careful.

* * *

Katniss was wondering around the mansion for a bathroom when she entered what looked like an office.

"Wrong again Katniss" she muttered to herself, but, before leaving, she spotted something in the desk. Her curiosity took over and she approached it, her eyes widening when she saw everything that was on the table.

There were lots of files about her and her family, friends, and friend's families. In the middle of all of it were two articles from a newspaper, one of them was about the accident that happened to her family 27 years ago. The other one… she didn't quite understand what it had to do with all of the rest but the title on the article said "Murder in the Jackson's mansion"

That was why everyone was really scared of them, that was why anyone wanted to go to that stupid dinner. But what made her shiver and run away from that room, was the lines that united all that papers and files about herself and her most beloved ones. All that lines went to one single word, with seven letters, written in red in a white paper.

That word was : REVENGE.

**A/N: So, here's part 2 of this crazy dinner, I hope you like it.**

**I do not own anything, the hunger games ae Suzanne Collins' and the songs are from One Direction, "Summer Love" and Conor Maynard "Drowning"**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	6. Revenge? Count me in!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Suzanne Collins does.**

Katniss was not the only one entering that room that night. Glimmer spotted her walking through the corridors and started following her, curiosity taking over her. After Katniss ran out of the room, Glimmer entered there as well. She ran her hand through the walls and sat on the chair behind the desk, feeling powerful. She glanced at the desk and her eyes widened.

"T-This is the girl… a-and the blond guy I bumped with and they're… they're together?" Glimmer whispers the final part. Then her fists clench in anger, but something else caught her attention. The word 'revenge' was in the middle of all the papers. She smirked, only Marvel would think about something like this. She started looking through the papers but stopped when she reached one that made her heart beat faster, but she did not know exactly why…

She started reading the article and her eyes widened. Her head started hurting and she started having a few flashbacks…

"_Katniss doesn't want to share her doll with me! You always said we should share!"_

_Glimmer was fighting against a river's flow and a man caught her and put her in a tree "Sweetie, don't let go, climb i-"__ and then the man hit his head in a rock, the river's flow dragging him._

No… NO! This cannot be true, she cannot be the girl that they talk in this article. She always thought that- ugh, just no!

But she does remember this day… she closes her eyes and starts trying to remember her childhood with her parents. Honestly, she doesn't remember anything and her parents never shared pictures with her about when she was a toddler or something like that. She looks once again at the pictures in the newspaper and she closes her eyes again. She's remembering her childhood with those people, she remembers one of her birthdays, the day she learned how to swim and particularly this day, this horrible day that separated her from her family.

And most importantly, that took away the life she could have had as a rich girl. Instead, she had to work for another people… she had to live in that nasty house she always hated so much.

She picks up a portrait and tosses it to the ground, frustrated. She did not care about having to pay it; she had to take her anger in something. The door opens and Marvel walks in his office, his eyes widening at the sight of Glimmer. His eyes travel from Glimmer to his desk and then stop in Glimmer, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I saw what you had in your desk. And I want to help you in your revenge" she says making him smirk.

* * *

"You're done little man" Peeta says, tapping the boy's head. He smiles and hugs Peeta's leg "Thank you Dr. Mellark"

Peeta smiles and lifts the little boy up, hugging him tightly "You're welcome Thomas" he puts him on the ground "Next time you have to be more careful okay?" Peeta asks, making Thomas nod vigorously. Peeta chuckles and turns to the boy's mother, who thanks him.

"You're welcome" he says. The woman nods and Thomas waves back at Peeta from his mother's lap. Peeta waves back and smiles at the boy. He just loves kids, that's why he chose to become pediatrician, to be close to the children and help them in every way he can.

Last year he volunteered to go to Africa and help the children that suffered from the war and from diseases to which they didn't know the cure there. It was a experience that he enjoyed much and made him learn a lot more. If you asked him if he would want to go again, he would defiantly say yes.

* * *

"So, that's why you want to get revenge?" Marvel asked, getting out of the bed in search of his boxers. Glimmer nodded "Yup, they took away what was mine! I want them to pay and suffer as much as I did"

Marvel chuckles "Well, well, who would've thought about that" he finds his boxers and slips them on, turning around and winking at Glimmer. She laughs "Well, you did not tell me why _you_ want revenge" he sighs.

"Well, actually I want to make them pay all for rejecting me. Five years ago I dated Katniss, I was even going to propose to her. But it was not because I loved her, it was because my family insisted on it. But she found that douche bag Mellark and they fell in love" he brings his index and middle finger to his mouth and pretends he wants to puke, making Glimmer chuckle "Then, she broke up with me and all of them ignored me since today. I want them to pay for ever messing with me! For thinking they could get away that easy" Glimmer applauds and gets out of the bed, hugging Marvel "Bravo, bravo" she whispers seductively in his ear "Now you have me to help you" she says. He kisses her passionately and they both laugh.

**A/n: New chapter, sorry for being so short, I'll see if I can update tomorrow too, don't make any promises.**

**Please, R&R**


End file.
